lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leuel (Lazarus)
A currently unlinked Stray, she was previously bonded with a pair of Crosser children - before she could no longer take their games anymore and decided to flee for dear life. Unconsciously, Lazarus was drawn to Pebbleton in her paranoid haste, though it could just have easily been a coincidence. Who knows? Name Apparently the Stray's most distinct, but most seldomly used ability strongly resembles a laser. As a result, the children decided to associate their new pet with its flashy, cost-inefficient ability and dubbed it as Lazarus. And of course, kids can't spell. Considering she's been rather preoccupied with the aspect of potential pursuers, Lazarus hasn't had the time, nor the proper mindset to think of a new name for itself. Upon bonding with Lilia Auen, Lazarus was given the new name of Leuel. (It is a palindrome.) Personality and Appearance Due to its previous contract, Lazarus is horribly, horribly paranoid, constantly on edge, and also very susceptible to panicking and nervous fits, especially in the face of children. The fact that she happens to tackle random Crossers roaming the streets and hysterically beg them to bond with her doesn't help much either. In order to hide her identity from her pursuers, she dons a stuffed bear head - but Lazarus's bright orange jumpsuit and the head's resemblance to certain, popular internet icon serves little purpose but to draw more attention to itself and raise alarm. Not that doing without the bear head would be any better either, as Lazarus actually doesn't have a face underneath it. No, seriously. She doesn't. This lack of face is probably the reason why Lazarus does not have very good vision as well, though this does not mean she is completely blind - at best, her vision is more closely described as hazy. In order to "see" she usually has to rely on sensing ether and context from using vague interpretations of what's going around her. Her paranoia to Blights makes her exceptionally sensitive to the sight of shadows... enough so that it even overpowers her supposedly even higher sensitivity to Blight auras when she's thrown into panic mode. When linked, however, Lazarus apparently regains her face. Whether or not it'll be the same face she usually has had remains to be seen. Powers Lazarus has the ability to convert her body into electricity. Although she rarely uses it due to the massive amount of ether it expends, but her trademark skill is that of a highly concentrated burst of electricity which greatly resembles a laser. Most other times, however, Lazarus usually sticks to converting her ether into whips of electricity, which she uses to attack at a distance, or wraps around itself as protection. Although Lazarus is a coward by nature and tends to run away on the faintest suspicion of a Blight nearby, she is by no means unable to hold her own. Having your skills honed mercilessly by a pair of Crosser children does that to you. As a result Lazarus is very good at conserving her own ether, but unfortunately, her jumpy disposition also makes her rather susceptible to berserk spikes of ether in the most unnecessary situations. History Lazarus came into existence as a Stray roughly four years ago, where she wandered the city somewhat listlessly in search of her purpose. At one point, she ended up meeting and rescuing a pair of children who, impressed with the excessively flashy laser beam that the Stray had used to save them, became her bonded Crossers. Although Lazarus was relieved and actually quite fond of the two at first, the more time she spent with them, the more her opinion of them started to change. Even though Lazarus understood that her Crossers were just children and didn't know better, this understanding didn't make it any easier to swallow the daily adventures around the city, many of which involved very real, unusually large Blights (because kids just had to pick the big ones...). Luckily, the experience provided plenty of opportunity for Lazarus to perfect her sense of ether control and build herself a handful of helpful combat techniques, but the frequent battles, near-death experiences and horrifying races across the city have also traumatized Lazarus for life. As far as that goes. Fortunately for Lazarus, the children had been clever enough to develop a fair system with which the two of them could essentially take turns being the Stray's Crosser by making short, year-long contracts, and then switching off when the contract expired. After a few years with the children, Lazarus decided to make a break for it on the day of the contract's yearly expiration date, in hopes of finding a much kinder Crosser and some peace of mind from Blights. Of course, the pair of childhood friends did not take too kindly to their pet making its getaway, and had threatened to hunt her down as Lazarus fled for salvation. Although she's not so sure, Lazarus can somewhat remember one of the children yelling out a few words that most kids should not know or use at that age. Despite the suffering that Lazarus had undergone during her with her previous Crossers, it wasn't like it had all been in vain. She has, in fact, regained some of her memories, mainly those regarding how she died, and bits and pieces of her past before that. Moves }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Strays